Endoscopic hip surgeries such as joint arthroscopy, debridement, joint flushing and joint smoothing are relatively common procedures for the general treatment of hip pathology that leads to painful joints. An important step in these procedures is to assure that the joint surfaces are properly accessible by the surgeon and that good visualization is provided. Current methods for accessing the joint surfaces involve the use of a mechanical rack and pinion system that attaches to the foot of the patient to mechanically pull the femur away from the acetabulum (traction). This type of manual dislocation of the femoral head from the socket is extremely traumatic and invasive to both the patient and the surgical room staff that is tasked with maneuvering the patient's leg. This method of distention is also only marginally effective and the possible side effects to the surgery include numbness, nerve damage, impotence, deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolus associated with damage to the veins. Additionally, the leg in traction is not easily manipulated to allow visualization of the articular cartilage areas. Therefore, a less traumatic and less damaging method is needed to create a working space between the femur and acetabulum in order to perform one of a variety of hip procedures. Additionally, because soft tissue structures located within the hip joint contribute to the difficulty of working in this area, a device is needed to manage or otherwise move these tissue structures from the hip capsule.